marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Davis (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Brad Davis was a pre-teen child five years younger than Peter Parker and his classmates up until the snap, during which Peter, among many of his classmates, including Ned Leeds, Michelle "MJ" Jones, and Betty Brant were disintegrated and effectively killed. Brad was one of the 50% of the universe to survive, and during the five years before the Avengers managed to reverse the snap during what became known as "the blip," Brad grew up and became the same age as Peter and his peers. Brad signed on for the same European summer vacation as Peter and his friends and Peter quickly realized that Brad had a romantic interest in- and intended to flirt with- MJ like Peter himself. Brad helped MJ with her luggage on the plane and shared a seat with her after an attempt on Ned's part to get Peter closer to MJ failed miserably. Throughout the duration of the trip, Brad made moves to get closer to MJ at Peter's expense, and subtly antagonized Peter as he was doing so. At one point, Peter was called into a bathroom in a hotel in Prague by an agent sent by Nick Fury to give him his stealth suit and Brad walked in on the two conversing. Mistaking it for Peter soliciting the services of a prostitute, Brad took a picture of the two together and attempted to show it to MJ in order to win her over from Peter, but this was foiled when Peter used the E.D.I.T.H. glasses gifted to him by Tony Stark to erase the picture from his phone, but not before accidentally almost killing Brad with a drone-manned aerial strike. Later on in London, Brad pointed out how strange it was that Peter seemed to always disappear in times of crisis, but MJ, who had deduced Peter's secret, rebutted this by asking why Brad liked to take pictures of people in the bathroom. | Personality = Brad initially appeared to be a relatively nice guy with good intentions, but it was later seen that he was arrogant and was only being nice to earn MJ's favor. Brad made advances toward a romantic relationship with MJ at Peter's expense and even attempted to blackmail him against MJ with a picture revealing what looked like illicit behavior. He also seems to not get the hint that MJ likes Peter, as she usually ignores him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Brad's Phone: Brad attempts to use his phone at one point to blackmail Peter against MJ with a picture of him and the agent Nick Fury sent to give Peter his stealth suit. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Remy Hii portrays Brad Davis in the film Spider-Man: Far From Home. | Trivia = * Brad Davis' Earth-616 counterpart first appears in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' Vol 1 #188 as a star quarterback for Empire State University who MJ Watson dates during a split from Peter Parker. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}